Searching in the Past
by akire
Summary: Koinu never knew much about her father. When she brought it up somehow the subject was always changed or ignored completely. Its been one year since her mother died and she wants some answers. She must save her future with just a book and, a doll?


Okay this is my second story! yay...hopefully I will not get writer's block as long as I have reviews -hint hint-

Summary:

Koinu never knew much about her father. When she brought it up somehow the subject was always changed or ignored completely. Its been one year since her mother died and she wants some answers. One day her grandmother finds all the things her mother left for her and her journey ahead of her. With only a book and a doll that supposedly looks like her father, she must venture out to the time of the Sengoku Jidai.

Disclaimer: I do not own these Character, Rumiko Takahashi does....o wait I do own Koinu she's my own OC

* * *

**Searching in the Past**

****

**Chapter 1**

**Anniversary**

****

****

"It's been one year mother, and it's still so hard for me to believe you're gone." stated Koinu.

Wearing her mother's old school uniform, anyone would have thought that Koinu looked just like her mother. But if you looked closer you could see her father's gold yellow eyes, fangs, and extraordinary speed and strength. Koinu knew her father was a hanyou, but she never knew anything else. It had been a year since her mother died in a car accident. Though her body was never found, for this reason, Koinu still had hope that maybe her mother wasn't gone. But through the year it had been hopeless.

"Mother, I still won't accept that your dead, or Father for that reason." said Koinu starting to tear "I know you are both still here with me, somehow, someway."

Koinu couldn't help but cry. She was wearing her mother's old school uniform and lived with her Grandmother and Uncle at the Sunset Shrine. It was time to leave as she placed her flowers and finished her prayers at her mother's grave.

* * *

"Oheayo gozaimsu, Higurashi-san!" greeted a boy now running toward her.

"Oheayo Hojo-kun" replied Koinu. Koinu let out an inward sigh. _When will her take a hint that I'm not interested... _she thought.

"May I walk you to your class?" asked Hojo

"Ano...."

"Sorry Hojo-kun but she promised me yesterday that I could do that honor." interrupted another boy.

"Oh alright, Ja'ne Higurashi-san!" said Hojo as he left.

"Arigato Shippo-kun" said Koinu. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No problem Koinu." replied Shippo "Know let's get to class"

"Hai" said Koinu.

Koinu had known Shippo since Grade School. Shippo had auburn hair with the deep teal eyes, he also had a strange teal bow that he wore in his hair ever since she knew him. It was as if fate itself put them together. Little did she know how fateful.

-Flashback-

"Mama I brought a friend from school to see the shrine, Is that okay with you?" said a seven year old Koinu.

"That's fine Koinu, let us meet this friend of yours" replied her mother

"Mama this is Shippo" said Koinu

"S-Shippo?!" stated her mother in shock.

"Hajimemashite Higurashi-san's Okaa-san" said a very happy Shippo with a grin plastered on his face.

"H-Hajimemashite Shippo-chan" replied Koinu's mother.

"Mama is something the matter?" said Koinu

"Iie, go have fun and play, I'll prepare some snacks!" replied her mother.

"Ja, Kagome-chan" whispered Shippo before leaving with Koinu.

-Flashback End-

* * *

School had gone by as usual for Koinu as she flunked yet another Math test.

"Kuso!!!! Not another F!!" whined Koinu

"You should really watch your tongue" teased Shippo

"Your one to talk Mr. I always get A's" replied Koinu "I'm going home...I'm too tired to go to Archery Practice."

"Skipping out again?" said Shippo "Sensei will not be very happy about this."

"Keh, like I care." said Koinu and started her way home.

"Just like her Father...." said Shippo "I just hope that the future will still stay as it should be..."

* * *

"Tadaima!" shouted Koinu

"Okaeri" said her Grandmother "How was your day?"

"Uneventful" she replied "I'll be upstairs"

"Alright I'll call you when dinner is ready." said her Grandmother

"Arigato Oba-san" and with that she was already up the stairs.

* * *

"Today is the day" started Shippo. "All we can do is wait, hope for the best, and trust Koinu"

"I hope you're right." said the woman "From everything I've heard about her, she seems so wonderful. I'm sure that I'll be able to get my memory back with her on the job."

"Don't worry Kagome, somehow we'll get your memories back, and your family" said Shippo

mwuhahaha yet another evil cliffie to end a chapter...well I hope you guys liked it...and for an explination.........

-Hojo-kun is Hojo-kun's son....erm i mean Hojo-kun is the last name....just like Higurashi-san and yeah erm hopefully that explains that...

-Shippo is the same Shippo yes. He is a youkai so he lives for a very long time. Shippo can change his form because he's a kitsune...Koinu doesn't know that Shippo is a youkai or at least not yet...

-As for Kagome....well you'll see....

Please R&R and I'm very open to constructive criticism and suggestions!

-akire


End file.
